1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for processing a stereo audio signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for synthesizing a separated sound source from a stereo audio signal.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a human has two ears on a left side and a right side of a head. A human perceives a spatial position of a sound source that produces a sound based on an inter-aural intensity difference (IID) which represents a difference between a sound input into the left ear and a sound input into the right ear.
A stereo audio signal includes a left channel signal and a right channel signal. Technology for synthesizing a separated sound source obtains spatial information of a plurality of sound sources mixed in the stereo audio signal using the hearing characteristic of a human, and synthesizes separated sound sources based on the spatial information. The technology for synthesizing a separated sound source may be utilized in various fields of application such as an object-based audio service, a music information search service, and multi-channel upmixing.
An example of the technology for synthesizing a separated sound source is an azimuth discrimination and resynthesis (ADRess) algorithm. The ADRess algorithm establishes an azimuth axis of a frequency-azimuth plane based on a ratio of the left channel signal to the right channel signal, rather than an actual azimuth.